villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kinggon of the Bigfoot
Kinggon of the Bigfoot is the military leader of the Yuumajuu and one of their strongest warriors, armed with a two-sided kanabō. He tends to say certain words three times in a sentence with increasing intensity. History Ages ago, Makuin and Kinggon terrorized the world until they were sealed in the Erurei Box by the Gosei Angel that would become Brajira of the Messiah. Makuin and Kinggon resurfaces 10,000 years later, released by Buredoran of the Chupacabra after the Erurei Box was unearthed by one of Dereputa of the Meteor's attacks. Makuin and Kinggon had realized that modern-day pollution had made them stronger and they were able to give the Goseigers a hard time until the arrival of Gosei Knight forced them to retreat. After Buredoran's scheme to get the Abare Headder ended with the Goseigers gaining access to the Miracle Gosei Headders, Makuin and Kinggon imprisoned Buredoran for his failure. Eventually, the two released Buredoran so that he could make more Bibi Bugs, as Kinggon's old friend, Jogon of the Ningyo made his appearance. Somehow, Buredoran was able to get one of Jogon's scale on Kinggon, making him think that Makuin was insulting Kinggon behind the latter's back. In an effort to prove Makuin wrong, he went after Agri, who was under the effects of Jogon's scales as well. But Kinggon's plans were thwarted when the other Goseigers arrived and killed Jogon while wounding Kinggon, who, later that night, limped away in anger, as Buredoran watched. However, Kinggon realized he was deceived and managed to steal the Bibi Bug hive before returning to get rid of Buredoran. Makuin and Kinggon then began planning for their final plan, first by testing out the Erurei Box's power on Elmgaim of the Baku. Afterward, they spread Makuin's slime molds across the city, meeting interference from the Goseigers again. After Makuin grew giant and was defeated by Ground Gosei Great's attack, Kinggon collected Makuin's remains in the Erurei Box and returned later that night to enlarge the Erurei Box and place it on top of a building. The next morning, the Goseigers and Gosei Knight came to confront Kinggon, where Kinggon and Makuin revealed the true nature of their plan by having Makuin's slime spread across the globe until the entire Earth becomes sludge. As the Goseigers decide to get into the building with the Erurei Box, Kinggon stands in their way, but Gosei Knight fights Kinggon, so the Goseigers can go. As the Goseigers killed Makuin for good, Kinggon used the Bibi Bugs to enlarge himself and overpowers Gosei Ground. But then, the Goseigers escaped the Erurei Box, destroying it with their new Mecha, Gosei Ultimate. Kinggon engaged in battle with Gosei Ultimate, but he was no match for Gosei Ultimate and met his end soon after. His spirit later appears to Brajira along with Makuin, futilely trying to attack him before being cast away. Powers and Abilities Kinggon is one of the physically strongest members of the Yuumajuu. He can use his club to attack his enemies and stomp hard enough into the ground to leave a noticeable footprint. With Makuin, they can perform the Yuuma Dynamic attack, in which Makuin can convert himself into the Yuuma Buster for Kinggon to use and says "Shimmering Yuumatick Power!" Trivia *He is named after King Kong (Kingu Kongu), and his name includes the kanji for "muscle" (kin). He is modeled after a tarantula. See also *Bluefur - Power Rangers counterpart in Megaforce. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Polluters Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Monster Master Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Chaotic Evil